


*Wirklich leben kann Ich nur dank Dir*

by KinjiroXiaoLong24



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anger Management, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Revenge, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinjiroXiaoLong24/pseuds/KinjiroXiaoLong24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Märchen und Geschichten mögen entstanden sein um Menschen zu erheitern oder sie gar zu verschrecken, doch sie pflanzen auch den Samen der Hoffnung in unseren Herzen . Keiner weiß genau wie viel Wahrheit in ihnen steckt, doch diese Entscheidung bleibt immer einem Selbst überlassen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*Wirklich leben kann Ich nur dank Dir*

Einst sah ein Gott herab auf einen Planeten und befand ihn als zu trostlos, beinahe als wäre er in einem niemals endenden Albtraum gehüllt. Um dieser einen besonderen Welt ein neues Lächeln zu zaubern, lies er Blumen und Pflanzen erblühen. Doch nach einiger Zeit begann die Oase des Glücks und des Einklangs, erneut zu sterben. Aus Trauer, um diese neugewonnene Schönheit an Farbenpracht, vergoss der Gott unzählige Tränen, die Gräben und Schluchten füllten. Aus Rinnsalen wurden schnell reißende Flüsse und schon bald waren auch die kargen Platos aus Asche und Staub zu Ozeanen herangewachsen.

Das allmächtige Wesen dachte für einen Moment, es hätte die Zukunft diese Welt mit seiner Flut aus Trauer davon gespült, doch dann erblickte er wie die Blumen und Pflanzen sie daran nährten. Langsam begann die Natur erneut ihren Planeten in einen Regenbogen zu verwandeln.Gefesselt von der Schönheit, beäugte der Erretter dieser Erde, sie für viele Jahre.

Tag ein Tag aus betrachtete er sie und mit den Jahren verlor er mehr und mehr den gefallen an seinem Werk und beschloss sie zu zerstören. Doch ein göttliches Wesen, so wie er eines war, bat ihn es ihr zu überlassen und so händigte er ihr das Schicksal des Planeten aus.

Die Göttin selbst hatte im verborgenen schon vor vielen unzähligen Mondphasen begonnen die Farbenpracht der Erde zu bewundern. Aus ihrer Sicht war sie zwar schön, aber es fehlte etwas, das sie wahrhaft lebendig machte. So entschied sie sich ein Wesen zu erschaffen, das fort an auf der Erde leben sollte.

Zunächst sollte es nur ein einzelnes Wesen sein, um zu erforschen wie es sich an das leben dort gewöhnt. Aber da sie selbst wusste wie es war einsam zu sein überlegte sie, wie sie die Vereinsamung vermeiden können. Wie einen Blitz traf es sie und sie erschuf ein Geschöpf, welches aus heutiger Sicht einem Menschen glich und doch anders war. Es besaß vier Beine und Arme, zwei köpfe die auf den schultern befestigt waren. Jedoch nur ein einziges Herz war ihm gegeben.

Zufrieden mit ihrer Schöpfung, setzte sie es auf das paradiesische Fleckchen, das sie nun ihr eigen nannte. Alles verlief reibungslos. Die Kreatur lernte schnell wie sie sich selbst am leben erhalten konnte durch Nahrung und erquickendem Nass. Zufrieden mit dieser Entwicklung der Dinge, entschied sie sich noch mehr von ihren Zöglingen, auf der Erde ein neues Heim zu geben.

Viele Jahrzehnte ging alles gut. All ihre Kinder lebten in Einklang und langsam begannen sie sich weiter zu entwickeln. Nicht immer sind diese Entwicklungen positiv musste die göttliche Mutter mit entsetzen feststellen, als sich die Wesen anfingen selbst schaden bei zu bringen. Was sie selbst übersehen hatte all diese Zeit waren, die Streitigkeiten die die Jeweiligen Köpfe unter einander hatten. Aus einfachem Streit, den sie vermochten zu verbergen vor ihrer Schöpferin, wurde nun sehr schnell Hass, Wut und Missgunst.

Tief verletzt durch diesen Verrat ihrer eigenen Brut, riss sie deren Körper in zwei, so das jeder der Körper nun nur noch einen Kopf, zwei Arme und zwei Beine besaß. Dies wäre jedoch keine Strafe gewesen, denn sie Sehnten sich schließlich nach der Freiheit eines eigenen Körpers. Aus diesem Grunde Sprach die Göttin einen Fluch über ihre Sprösslinge, der wie folgt lautete:

„ Ihr wünschtet euch diese Freiheit so sehr das ihr mir, eurer Mutter, einfach einen Pfeil durchs Herz jagt. Alles was ihr brauchtet gab ich euch und so dankt ihr es mir also. Nun gut Ihr mögt jetzt getrennte Körper haben, doch der preis dafür wird euer Herz sein. Ihr besaßt alle nur ein Herz, darum werde ich auch jenes zerreißen. Von nun an werdet ihr mit der Hälfte Dessen weiterleben und solange den Schmerz spüren, bis ihr endlich gegenseitig begreift, was es wirklich heißt Ein Herz und Eine Seele zu sein“

Einige wenige, die sich mit dieser Entstehungsgeschichte befassen, sind der Meinung das es dieses Phänomen noch heute gibt. Auch wenn es keinen wissenschaftlichen Beweis dafür gibt das dies je wirklich geschah, so bin ich doch der Überzeugung, das es der Wahrheit entspricht, denn seit ich die Person verließ, die mir die Welt bedeutete und es noch immer tut, Schmerzt es tief in meinem Herzen und das Gefühl ein Teil von mir würde fehlen lässt sich nicht abschalten.

Im Moment muss ich den Schmerz jedoch ertragen, denn ich ging um für sie den Mann zu töten, der ihr Leben mit nur einem Schwertstreich zerstört hat und um meine Schuld an dieser Miesere zu begleichen.

Eines Tages egal ob sie mich wiedersehen möchte oder nicht werde ich zu ihr zurückkehren um ihr meine wahren Gefühle zu offenbaren, das Verspreche ich oder ich will nicht länger Blake Belladonna heißen.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke das ihr Meine FF gelesen habt. Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen :)  
> über Kritik, die mir weiterhilft und durch die ich mich verbessern kann, freue ich mich sehr ^_^ danke dafür schon im Vorraus


End file.
